


Bruja

by Erzs



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erzs/pseuds/Erzs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda siempre tiene en mente sus raíces. Desde que es una niña y vive de lleno en ellas, hasta ese momento crítico que su nueva familia enfrenta problemas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruja

**Author's Note:**

> Ni Marvel ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Disney y sus respectivos dueños.  
> Songfic: Bruja por Anabantha.  
> Primero que nada, aclarar que no estoy completamente familiarizada con la cultura Romani, y lo que pude leer fue de esta fuente poco confiable que es Internet. Así que si resulta de algún modo ofensivo o erróneo, pido me disculpen.

Uno de los primeros recuerdos que tiene de su madre es de cuando era solo una niña viviendo entre los bosques de Sokovia. Mucho antes que decidieran usar sus tierras como zona de guerra, cuando su pequeño pueblo ambulante vivía en paz y lleno de vibrantes colores y alegría. Sabía que su madre era una mujer muy importante para su gente, siempre iban a pedirle consejos y ayuda en casos de enfermedad. Más de una vez la había acompañado en sus visitas y en esos extraños rituales que realizaba con hierbas, flores y canticos que no lograba entender del todo. Pero el ver la devoción de las personas, como su madre lograba inspirar esa confianza en ellas, era algo que siempre le provocaba admiración. Algo que deseaba poder aprender.

—Este es tu legado Wanda, no lo olvides nunca. Tú también serás una gran líder algún día.

No paso mucho tiempo después cuando su pueblo fue desalojado para construir fábricas de armas disfrazadas como "centros de investigación". Aún podía recordar la brutalidad de los soldados y los gritos e insultos hacia su gente. "¡Malditos gitanos!" Una palabra que no entendía del todo y que parecía hacer enojar a Pietro y a su padre en demasía. Pero el abrazo protector de su madre era todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento, aquello que le aseguraba que todo estaría bien.

...

Lo siguiente que recuerda es vivir en ese enorme edificio de departamentos, junto a las docenas de familias que habían sido desalojadas, pero que de algún modo habían logrado seguir juntas. Le alegraba que al menos las personas aun confiaran en su madre y pudieran, de cierto modo, seguir unidas. Aun cuando todas las noches oía los incontables disparos y la gente asesinándose en las calles, cuando dormía abrazada a su familia sabía que nada malo podría pasarle. O eso creía.

Cuando el primer misil llegó tan repentinamente lo último que pudo ver fue el vestido rojo de su madre mientras ella y su padre (o lo que quedaba de ellos) caían por el enorme agujero en el piso. Pietro la había sujetado y saltado lo más lejano posible del punto de impacto, salvándole la vida pero incapaz de hacer nada por sus progenitores. Aún tenía lágrimas en sus ojos cuando el segundo misil cayó, quedándose atorado sin hacer explosión a menos de un metro de ambos.

Dos días. Dos malditos días sin nada más que hacer que leer y grabarse el nombre escrito en letras blancas en aquel misil. STARK. No sabían que rayos significaba o qué demonios quería. Pero sabían que cuando lo descubrieran se encargarían de hacerle pagar por todo el daño que había hecho.

...

De su pequeña comunidad sobrevivieron apenas unos pocos. Y sin la guía de su madre, fueron esparciéndose hasta finalmente desaparecer. Pietro y ella se quedaron solos y de tanta gente que habían ayudado, nadie fue capaz de dar la cara por ellos.  Pero con una meta en la mente, con un objetivo claro, lograron sobrevivir. Salvaron todo lo que pudieron de las ruinas de su antiguo hogar, un par de sabanas viejas, algo de efectivo que tenía guardado y uno de los collares de su madre. Luchando para conseguir un lugar en el mundo. Protegiéndose del frio, de la humedad y de la guerra. Dos niños solitarios que solo se tenían el uno al otro.

No paso mucho tiempo y las guerrillas se hicieron más frecuentes. La gente en su pequeña ciudad se moría y más intrusos aparecían. Algo que no podían permitir, algo por lo que protestaban fervientemente. Algo que hizo que llamaran la atención de gente poderosa pero con ningún interés en sus verdaderos ideales. Y cuando les ofrecieron la oportunidad de "cumplir su objetivo" no dudaron ni un segundo en aceptar. Mientras estuvieran juntos, no había nada más que perder.

...

— ¿En serio Wanda? ¿Qué se supone que haces? -Ambos habían salido de las instalaciones donde los habían modificado. “Escapado" sería un término más correcto. Pruebas y más pruebas. Entrenamiento. Era lo único que tenían permitido hacer y  era algo hartante.

—Mamá me lo enseño. O al menos trato. La verdad es que no puedo recordar mucho de lo que hacía, pero al menos es algo ¿No? -sostenía entre las manos un botón de alguna flor roja, parecida a los adornos que su madre solía usar en su cabello y en sus faldones. Y al mismo tiempo tarareaba aquellos canticos que su madre solía entonar.

—Pues a mamá no le sirvió de mucho que digamos -oyó el tono triste en su voz pero decidió no comentar al respecto. Sabía que no lo decía en serio y que extrañaba a sus padres tanto o más que ella. —Tenemos que irnos ahora, o notaran nuestra ausencia.

Empezando a levantarse, dejo el pequeño botón en la tierra y camino hacía su hermano, aferrándose fuertemente a él. Había crecido para parecerse a su padre y eso le hacía recordar épocas mejores. Usando sus “poderes” regresaron a la base. Si alguien lo notó no les dijeron nada. Y era mejor que siguiera así.

…

Lo había perdido. Había perdido lo único que tenía, lo único que le quedaba después de tanta destrucción y guerra. Pietro… Su hermano… Como había deseado morir en ese instante junto a él. Pero alguien la había salvado. Y ahora era parte de algo más grande que ella, este extraño grupo que la había aceptado a pesar de sus errores. No podía negar que aún les tenía cierta desconfianza a algunos miembros de ese equipo, pero poco a poco iban ganándose su aprecio.

Y aun así no podía evitar seguir lamentándose la pérdida de su hermano.

Por eso es que esa noche había salido a darle una última despedida. Estaba en los jardines afuera de las instalaciones, sentada sobre sus piernas y observando la naturaleza a su alrededor, tarareando aquella tonada que seguía grabada en su memoria. Claro, usaba sus poderes a modo de iluminación entre la oscuridad.

Finalmente notó una pequeña flor roja, igual a las que habían en su natal Sokovia quedando completamente extrañada ¿Acaso esta flor también crecía en aquella extraña tierra? No dudo un segundo en tomarla y al hacerlo sus poderes reaccionaron de una manera  completamente inesperada. La flor quedó levitando entre sus manos mientras mostraba imágenes tan distintas y a la vez inconfundibles. Era una imagen de ella, de eso no había duda, pero con unas ropas distintas y más reveladoras. A su lado un hombre que era la viva imagen de su hermano… ambos sonriendo. Parecía un sueño, un mundo distante y mejor que este. No podía apartar los ojos de aquella imagen que solo le traía dolorosos recuerdos...

— ¿Wanda? ¿Qué haces aquí afuera? –el sintezoide había aparecido casi de la nada, sorprendiéndola y haciéndole perder la concentración, perdiendo aquella proyección que sus manos habían creado.

—Yo… solo quería despedirme de Pietro. Es decir, fue una linda ceremonia y todo pero yo… soy romaní ¿Sabes? O por lo menos lo era antes de, bueno, todo esto. Y supongo que esta es mi manera de honrarlo a él y a mis padres.

Visión pareció observarla detenidamente, como tratando de descifrar su expresión. —Entiendo. Y lamento interrumpir pero –se sentó a su lado —Wanda, ahora nos tienes a nosotros. Nunca sustituiremos a tu hermano, y no planeamos hacerlo. Pero, si nos das la oportunidad, podemos ayudarte más de lo que crees. No estás sola.

La chica oyó esas palabras tan sinceras y sin poder evitarlo se aferró al androide a su lado, liberando unas cuantas lágrimas que aún tenía guardadas. Y es que, quería poder creerle tan desesperadamente, pero sabía que no era verdad. Sus padres le habían prometido estar junto a ella y la dejaron. Su hermano le había dicho que serían los dos para siempre y ahora también se había ido. Sabía que tarde o temprano este nuevo equipo también la dejaría. Pero al menos tendría esos momentos de recuerdo. Una pequeña sensación de esperanza.

…

Cuando salieron a esa misión tuvo un mal presentimiento. Y aunque hizo todo lo posible por salvar vidas, no fue suficiente. Y ahora la culpaban a ella del desastre. Ahora esa pequeña familia que se había construido empezaba a desmoronarse desde adentro. Y no podía decir que no lo esperaba.

Porque ella sabía que quien se juntara con ella terminaría en tragedia. Porque aun cuando había hecho su mayor esfuerzo por encajar, por tratar de no meterse en problemas, cualquier esperanza que tuviera terminaría destrozada.

Pero, como siempre había hecho, tendría que levantar los pedazos y sobrevivir. Porque eso era lo que su madre le había enseñado, porque tenía un legado que proteger.

Y por sobre todo, porque era lo menos que podía hacer por todos aquellos que le habían ayudado a llegar hasta aquí. Ya no era una niña. Era Wanda Maximoff. Era la Bruja Escarlata.

**Author's Note:**

> Pues quería escribir sobre mi niña hermosa que es Wanda, y pues oí la canción y pensé en ella.  
> En los comics, sus padres son de origen romani así que quise usar eso para darle un trasfondo a la historia. Espero les haya gustado :)
> 
> Si gustan hablar, quejarse o hacerme presión sobre mis trabajos: [Mi Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/pg/Erzsebeth.77/posts/?ref=page_internal)


End file.
